


Don’t Use All the Warm Water!

by planetundersiege



Series: Shidge Month 2018 [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Castle of Lions - Freeform, Cold Water, Cute, F/M, Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Funny, Oneshot, SHIDGE, Shidge Month 2018, Shidgemonth2018, Showers, Swearing, Voltron, angry pidge, prompt, vld
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-04-16 18:21:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14170812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: Shidge month 2018: Day 2: Showers.Shiro used all the warm water, and Pidge is not happy. Have mercy on Shiro’s soul.





	Don’t Use All the Warm Water!

“FUCK!”.

Shiro heard Pidge scream from the bathroom, angrily and high pitched, and he swore he heard her punch the wall.

“I’M GOING TO FUCKING MURDER YOU SHIRO!”.

Shit.

What had Shiro even done? He had no idea, and he wasn’t sure if he even wanted to know. When Pidge was angry, she was terrifyingly, and this sounded like she was madder than usual. He didn’t want to know why, but he was afraid it wouldn’t be pretty.

“Yes?”, Shiro casually asked, raising his voice a bit so that Pidge in the other room would hear it. He tried to mask his uneasiness and hoped she wouldn’t notice, even though he knew she would.

It was Pidge they were talking about.

“You used up all the damn warm water in the mcastle! Thank you so very much, because now I can’t shower! Did you think you deserved a long shower after that damn battle? Because here’s a newsflash, even though I’m a girl, I sweat too, and I wanted to be clean after spending half of the day shooting at stuff! But nope, of course you took all the warm fucking water for yourself, you greedy little shit”.

Shit.

Shiro would be in so much trouble when Pidge came out of there. He had only showered for five minutes, if someone had used all the water it probably was Allura, she took really long showers, but he didn’t dare to argue with an angry Holt like that, he wanted to live. And the fact that a highly advanced alien ship could run out of warm water shouldn’t even be possible, but well, maybe Altean also had a limit on warm water.

“I… love you?”, he began, trying to get Pidge to think of something else. He really loved her yes, but he still got terrified from time to time, Vega use never underestimate Pidge, even if she was the shortest one on the team,

“Good try sweetie, I love you too, but I’m still gonna kick your butt for using up all of my water once I get out of here”.

Well, it was worth a try atleast.

To save his skin, he probably should run to the kitchen and make his girlfriend some peanut butter cookies.

Yeah, she’d like that, and maybe she would forgive him this time (even though it wasn’t him).

Moral of the story, never use all the warm water or you get an angry Pidge chasing after you.


End file.
